To Taint the Innocent
by D4ndelion
Summary: Joey gets beaten and raped by his father, when Seto starts seeing cuts and bruises on Joey, he starts to investigate. JS
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
-Joey opened his eyes. It was dark out and cold. Joey pulled his blue jacket tighter around him, and looked at his watch. It was six o'clock in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise over the park. School would start in an hour and Joey still had to find some breakfast somewhere and go home to get his school stuff. Joey grumbled to himself. "Home" was not a very comforting word to Joey as it was to other kids. His father would be pissed that Joey hadn't come home last night. Joey grabbed his shoes off the ground under the big oak tree, and slipped them on. As Joey was walking home, he prepared himself for the wrath that he would surly get from his father.  
  
Soon, Joey came to a broken down, old apartment building. He climbed the four flights of stairs, since the elevator didn't work, and walked down to room 413. Joey took a deep breath. "Common Joey. You have done this thousands of times before." Joey dug the house key out of his pocket and stuck it into the lock and turned. The lock clicked open and Joey uneasily opened the door. He peered inside to see if his father was waiting for him, but, to Joey's relief, he wasn't. Joey closed the door behind him and quietly walked into his room, grabbed his book-bag, and stuffed his dueling deck into his coat pocket. He quietly made his way to the door.  
  
Well, so far so good- thought Joey, but he had thought too soon.  
  
Joey heard a crash behind him and saw his father stumble in, holding an empty bottle of Bourbon, hard liquor in his hand.  
  
"Where have ya been ya little punk?"  
  
"I was at a friends house." Joey answered.  
  
"Why you ungrateful little mutt!!!"  
  
Joey's father through his liquor bottle at Joey. It hit him in the head and Joey yelped, dropping to the floor, clutching his head in pain. Joey saw blood spill over the dirty, gray, carpet.  
  
"You filthy, good-for-nothing coward!"  
  
Joey's dad kicked him a few times in the ribs. Joey felt a few break. Then he picked him up by his T-shirt and punched Joey in the eye. Joey was released from his clutches as his father passed out and landed with a thud on the floor. Joey winced as he stood up, grabbed his bag, and rushed out the door. Joey limped down the street and pulled his hood up over his head to hide the blood. Joey didn't want his friends to know how much of a coward he was, especially not Kaiba. That would be hell. As soon as Joey got to school, he ran to the bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror. He had a black eye and blood was dripping down his ear. Joey wiped it off and pulled the hood even lower, so you could barely see his eyes. Joey went to his locker and got his books, then went to class. He sat down in the back, next to Yugi.  
  
"Hey Joey!"  
  
"Hey Yug."  
  
"Joey, you alright?  
  
Yeah Yug, just tired that's all."  
  
Joey really didn't like lying to his best friend, but Joey shuddered to think about what Yugi would think of him if Joey told him his secrets. Seto Kaiba walked in and took a seat behind Joey.  
  
"Morning mutt."  
  
"I am not a dog Kaiba!" Joey growled.  
  
Seto just chuckled. "You even growl like one."  
  
Joey just ignored him. He took out a black notebook and started drawing in it. Besides his dueling deck, this was his most prized possession. He would draw in it whenever he got angry, or bored, or when he just wanted to get away from the world. Joey started drawing a beautiful woman in a white gown with long, flowing hair. Then he added white wings to her.  
  
The angel of faith. If there was any left in his life.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Wheeler!!!"  
  
Joey snapped his head up. This whole class was looking at him.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, I have told you time and again not to draw in my class. One more time and you will spend your weekend in detention!"  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"And would you PLEASE take your hood off! This is a classroom!"  
  
Joey nervously looked around. If he took his hood off, everyone would see the blood. But he didn't want detention again. Last time Joey had gotten detention, his father made him pay dearly. He would take off his hood, and if anyone asked him about it, he would blame it on a street fight, like he always did. Joey nodded and reluctantly pulled down his hood. Thankfully, everyone was taking notes that the teacher had just put up on the board and didn't notice the blood dripping down the back of his neck. Everyone, except Seto Kaiba. 


	2. Chapter Two

Webmistress: 'Hey! This is my first time putting my fanfics on here! So from now on, I will be referred to as "The Goddess of fanfics!!!"  
  
Malik: snorts  
  
Webmistress: "Alright, alright! I will be known as Hannah. I don't like flames, so BE NICE!!! Grrr... Or else I will sick Yugi on you!"  
  
Yugi: Shakes head. "Nuh uh! I refrain from hurting anyone but you! Bakura on the other hand..."  
  
Bakura: Smirks. "I will send all who oppose and flame the love of my life to the shadow realm!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!" Starts chasing after random reviewer with his millennium ring  
  
Hannah: Starts chasing after Bakura "SO HAVE FUN!!!"  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
-What happened to his head?' thought Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto saw the blood dripping down his neck and onto his blue jacket. Curious, Seto leaned forward a little more to examine it. Seto almost fell out of his chair. About three large shards of bloody glass were wedged into Joey's head, and Joey didn't even seem to realize they were there!  
  
How did that glass get in his head?"  
  
"What happened to you mutt? Did you get into a dog fight?"  
  
Joey snorted and said: "Street fight ok? Leave me alone money-bags..."  
  
Seto stopped interrogating Joey throughout the rest of the day, but kept watching him. Joey's hand would occasionally reach back and wipe some blood off. Kaiba though something suspicious was going on.  
  
-After school, Joey's stomach was rumbling. He hadn't had anything for breakfast and he had no money to buy lunch. He had spent the last of his money paying the electric bill. Joey didn't feel like going home at all, but he had to get something to eat. Hopefully, his dad would either be passed out on the sofa, or away getting drunk at a bar.  
  
Joey walked home and went into the kitchen. His dad wasn't home. Relieved, Joey was just about to make himself a sandwich when he heard the door slam shut and someone stumble in... Hid dad. Maybe if Joey kept quite, his dad wouldn't know he was here and just pass out on the couch.  
  
"Mutt! I know you here you worthless piece of trash; I tripped over your damn book-bag! You get in here boy!"  
  
Joey wedged himself into the corner of the kitchen, awaiting what was surly to come.  
  
"You fucking piece shit, you get in here!!!"  
  
Joey heard his father's footsteps coming closer and saw his drunken body come around the corner and straight towards him. He smirked.  
  
"Come here boy."  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"I SAID COME HERE!!!"  
  
Joey's dad picked Joey up by his jacket and through him across the room. Joey's head hit the refrigerator. Joey's dad walked over and kicked him in the ribs. Joey curled up and started whimpering.  
  
"Please Dad, no... Please! I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy..."  
  
But his dad kept advancing on him screaming harsh words, which soaked into Joey's brain like a sponge.  
  
"You are nothing!  
  
His dad kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"A waist of space!"  
  
A kick in the face.  
  
"You're a fucking coward!"  
  
A kick in the back, and his father leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Boy, I found your picture book... I know what you are..."  
  
His father stood up and smirked down at Joey. Joey's eyes widened as his dad started stripping.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing..."  
  
His father smirked again and took off his underwear. "I saw the pictures... You like it up the ass don't you mutt? You're a fucking fag... I'm just giving you what you like!"  
  
The his dad stripped Joey of his clothes and slammed into Joey without any preparation. Joey screamed out in pain as his insides were torn to shreds. His father pumped in and out as Joey screamed and cried. Joey could feel his father's breath against his ear.  
  
"You're a good little fuck toy, aren't you? We should do this more often."  
  
Then, with a grunt from his father and a scream from Joey, his father spilled his seed inside his own son. He got up and looked down at Joey.  
  
"Pathetic... Nobody is going to want you now... I'll make sure of that..."  
  
Joey could only lye there, drowning in his own blood, as he watched his father grab a paring knife and carve "F's whore" on Joey's arm. Joey watched helplessly as the blood spilled out of his arm into the already large pile of blood on the floor. He felt weak... So weak... He passes out on the floor. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
-Joey woke up. He was outside at his apartment. He hurt so badly he wanted to die. Everything on him hurt. He felt tainted and dirty... He slowly stood up and yelped. His ass hurt like hell. His book bag was lying next to him so his dad must have kicked him out. He bent down and picked it up and yelped again, clutching his side. His ribs were definitely broken, again... Joey limped outside to the park. There he lay down under his favorite oak tree and went to sleep.  
  
-When he woke up again, it was daylight. School started in fifteen minutes! Joey, as quickly as his broken body would take him, rushed to the school, ran into the bathroom to check his reflection, and flipped his hood down.  
  
Oh no! How am I supposed to go to school like this? I look like shit.  
  
And shit was just an understatement... Joey had dark circles under his black and purple eyes. His lip was split and bleeding, he had a giant bruise on the side of his face, and rivulets of blood were running down his face from the giant cut on his head where he hit the refrigerator. He couldn't go to class like this... He would skip. Joey made his decision, flipped his hood back on, and went back to the park; what he didn't know was that a certain blue-eyed CEO had seen him leave and decided to follow him.  
  
-Seto followed Joey all the way to the park. There, he hid behind a bush and saw Joey sit down under a large oak tree. Joey looked around to make sure no one was coming, and flipped his hood down. Seto almost cried out in horror. Joey had black and blue bruises all over his face, he had a bloody lip, a black eye, and his head was bleeding, maybe more than yesterday... Seto saw Joey reach a hand to the back of his neck and flinch as he took out the three shards of glass that Seto had seen yesterday. Then, Joey looked around again before taking his sweatshirt off, followed by his tee shirt. Seto nearly fainted. There were cute, scratches, bruises, stains, scars, and anything else you could imagine all over Joey's body. There was a horrifying amount of blood soaked into Joey's shirt. But the most horrifying thing was what was on Joey's arm. There, deeply cut, blood flowing freely down onto Joey's shirt on the ground, was the words: "F's whore." They looked like they had been carved into his skin with a knife. Joey tenderly touched it and flinched.  
  
"Damn you! Why did you have to do that! If Seto ever saw this... Well, he wouldn't love me anyway..."  
  
Joey sighed and got up. He swayed slightly.  
  
"Whoa, I really need to get something to eat... I haven't had anything to eat in three days."  
  
Then Joey swayed some more and fainted. Seto immediately ran out and caught him. Then, he rushed him to the Kaiba Mansion. 


	4. Chapter Four

Hannah: "Hello again. This is your lovely, lovely, webmistress here with another exiting enstallment of Joey's horrible life!"

Joey: "This story sucks..."

Seto: "Only because you suck in it..."

Bakura: " I know who else sucks..." points to Hannah and sticks a bananna in his mouth

Hannah: "Shut up Bakura!!!" Takes the bananna away only to find that Bakura ate it.

Bakura: "he he he..."

Hannah: "Oh, and by the way, Yes Seto and Joey WILL eventually get together and make wonderful mutant children..."

Mutant child: "He he he! Bakura and Hannah made me... He he he!" Is holding a rubber millenium ring while wearing a mop on his head "Look at me! I'm Bakura!!!"

disclaimer: "I don't own Bakura... Damn! Stupid copywrite law..."

Chapter Four:  
  
-Joey was walking down a hallway. It was from his old house a long time ago. He heard laughter further down the hall. Joey ran down to the end. There were two doors. Both were shut. Joey cautiously opened the one on his left. The door swung open to reveal a large room. A Christmas tree was by the fireplace of the room. There was a little boy and a little girl; both were laughing. The little girl pulled a present out from behind the tree and handed it to the boy.  
  
"Here brother, it's a gift. From me to you..."  
  
Joey smiled. He remembered this day. It was the Christmas that Serenity had given him his flame-swordsman. Joey laughed as he watched a six-year old version of himself tear open the wrapping paper and gape at his card. The little Joey screamed: "Yes!" and hugged his sister.  
  
"Thank-you sis! I have always wanted this card!"  
  
Little Joey ran over to the man and woman sitting on the back couch holding each other.  
  
"Look mommy! Look dad! It's that card that I showed you in the toy store! The one I wanted!"  
  
The mother and father smiled.  
  
Then... The door swung shut and locked. Joey tried to open it back up but it wouldn't go. Suddenly, he heard screaming from the door on the right. Joey swung around. He heard a sobs and gasps coming from the other side of the door. Joey shoved open the door to find a little Serenity crying. Joey walked in the room and the door slammed shut and locked behind him. Joey could hear a woman's voice screaming something, and then he heard a door slam shut. Joey remembered this day... Hoe could he forget? It was the day that his life had changed forever.  
  
-Joey saw a nine-year old version of himself run into the room and hug the sobbing Serenity. Then, Joey saw his father come in. His face was purple and his body was tense. There was a dangerous air hovering around him like a thunderstorm. The young Joey, Serenity, and father stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the lightning hit. Joey's dad pointed his finger at Serenity.  
  
"You!!! It's your fault your mother left me! All your fault! You couldn't keep your big mouth quite!"  
  
Joey's dad walked towards Serenity and raised his hand, ready to hit her, but Joey stood in front of the crying girl.  
  
"Please father, don't hurt Serenity! Let her go! Hit me instead... Just... Don't hurt her..."  
  
Then Joey's father punched the young Joey in the face. Serenity screamed and ran towards her older brother. Young Joey looked up at Serenity, tears streaming down both their faces.  
  
"Little sister... Go, run away, follow mom. I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
Joey's dad shoved Serenity out of the way and punched Joey again. Serenity screamed.  
  
"No! Don't hurt him!"  
  
She flung herself over her brother, shielding him from the beating fists of their father.  
  
"Serenity GO!!!"  
  
The sobbing girl hugged her brother.  
  
"I don't want to leave you!"  
  
"Don't worry little sister... One day I will find you! Now GO!"  
  
Serenity ran towards the door, looking back one more time and saying: "I love you big brother!" Before she ran out the door after their mom. That day was when Joey's life had ended. The day he had become nothing more than a beaten, empty, shell. His mother had left... His sister had left... His father had become a man Joey didn't know anymore...  
  
-Joey's father now turned to the real Joey.  
  
"Joey... Come here boy!!!"  
  
Joey whimpered and took a couple of steps back. "Joey! Joey... Joey... Joey..."  
  
-Joey sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his face. There was a man beside his bed and he whimpered in the corner, curling up into a ball.  
  
"Joey!" said Seto. Seto saw Joey curl up and he heard him whisper something under his breath. He leaned closer to hear.  
  
"Please... Don't hurt me please... I'll be a good boy.... Please..."  
  
Seto stared at Joey. The mutt was begging not to be beaten.  
  
"Mutt, snap out of it. You were dreaming..."  
  
Joey kept muttering pleadings under his breath. Seto didn't know what to do. So, he did what any other person would do. He grabbed the glass of cold water on the bedside and dumped it on Joey's head. Joey sputtered and gasped as he awoke from his panic attack. He couldn't see anything, everything was a blur. He passed out.  
  
Okay... Seto thought.  
  
Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea after all... At least he's quite now...  
  
Seto grabbed the glass and refilled it with water from the bathroom sink and placed it back on the nightstand.  
  
Just in case...  
  
Seto looked at Joey curled up on his bed and snorted before walking back down to his office.  
  
Stupid mutt...


	5. Chapter Five

HELLO ALL!!! Sorry it's been so long, I have been busy and was too lazy to update, but here's chapter fivearooney!!! Enjoy! And Bakura! Would you please do the honors?  
  
Bakura: "Why of course!!!" I would love to! Hannah does not own any of the yu-gi-oh characters even though she thinks she does...  
  
Hannah: "BAKURA!!!"  
  
Bakura: Oh yes, and flames aren't necessary... /I am the flame guardian! Anyone who flames Hannah will have the shadow realm to deal with.  
  
Hannah: "Thank-you Bakura koi!!! EVERYONE ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
-Seto was drinking his morning coffee at the oak table, reading the newspaper when Joey finally came down. Seto didn't even bother to look up at him. He just pointed to the coffee pot on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Go ahead and drink some coffee. It might help you wake up."  
  
"KAIBA!!!" Joey's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Shut your mouth you sniveling dog. If you're wondering why you're here, it's because you passed out yesterday, or do you not remember?"  
  
Joey just stood there like a fish, mouth still open.  
  
"But... But, why would you even bother to-"  
  
"You made a doggy mess in the park and I had to pick up the trash."  
  
Joey finally gained his conscience back and went over and pointed his finger in Kaiba's face.  
  
"I didn't ask you to do this you know, so you don't have to be all bitchy about it!"  
  
"Yeah, well just be grateful that I came along or you would have been dead. I should have just left you there, laying out in the rain like some homeless piece of garbage who can't even take care of himself."  
  
Seto realized that he had gotten up from the table walked over to Wheeler. He was about a foot away from his face. He could practically feel the mutt's breath on this neck.  
  
It's warm... Kind of tickles...  
  
Seto, enraged with himself and Joey for thinking such a stupid thought, shoved the mutt back and sat back down in his seat. Face red, hands shaking with rage, he picked up the paper and started to read it. The only problem was, it was upside down. Joey walked over to Kaiba and flipped the paper to its right place before, walking over to the coffee pot.  
  
"Um, Kaiba?" "What do you want mutt?"  
  
"Where are the mugs?"  
  
"In the cabinet, where else?  
  
"Duh, moneybags, which cabinet?"  
  
Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Left one, top shelf."  
  
Joey opened the cabinet to find an array of different colored mugs. They were all exactly the same; all boring, simple mugs with nothing on them. There were about ten mugs for almost every color. Joey looked through them all. He found one different one; One VERY different one. Joey had to stifle his laughter. The mug was bright, neon yellow and in very blue letters were the words "My big brother rocks!" Joey giggled and pulled that one out.  
  
"Don't touch that one, that one's Mokubas."  
  
"Oh... Sorry, couldn't tell."  
  
Joey turned around and saw a very faint blush across Kaiba's usually pale face. Joey smiled and put the mug back. He grabbed a blue one from inside. He filled up his cup with coffee before sitting down across from Kaiba. There was a very tense atmosphere around them. Almost like one word with break the band, to send it flying back in their faces. For the next ten minutes it was exactly the same thing. Joey would take a sip from his coffee, Kaiba would turn the page, Joey would shift in his chair, and Kaiba would clear his throat. Finally, Mokuba came down and broke the tension between the two.  
  
"Morning big brother! Morning Joey!"  
  
Then, Mokuba skipped over and got "his" mug out. Joey leaned forward on the table and whispered to Kaiba:  
  
"How does he know that I stayed here the night?"  
  
Kaiba just grunted and turned the page of his newspaper. Joey sat back in his seat and sighed. He took another sip from his coffee; this would be a really long day...  
  
Hannah: "Okey dokeys!!! What did you guys think?"  
  
Seto/Joey: no where to be found...  
  
Faint kissing noises can be heard from the back ground.  
  
Hannah: 


	6. Chapter Six

Hannah: "Hello all my beautiful fans!!! Here is the latest edition to "Something Not So Predictable." I think it's a pretty good chappy, but... Not so sure, so remember to always R&R!!! And no Flameys!!!  
  
Marik: "Do we get to appear in the story this chapter?"  
  
Bakura: "No you fools! Why would she put someone such as yourselves in such a great story like this! Don't be presumptuous!"  
  
Malik: "You don't talk to my Hikari that way you beep of beep!!!"(Censored for your convenience...)  
  
Bakura: "Then don't insult my Koi's story by putting stupid characters such as yourselves in them!!!"  
  
Hannah: "Guys, PLEASE!!!"  
  
Dark energy starts to surround Malik and Bakura... Marik runs away and hides.  
  
Honda: "Hey!!! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
Everyone gathers around cheering and whistling and making bets...  
  
Hannah: "There's too much testosterone in here..."  
  
Marik: From under a rock "Hannah does not own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters, though I wish she did so she could stop this mess!" Marik squeaks and dives behind a rock as a random reviewer is sent flying away from the fight scene...  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"Hey, mutt! You ready?"  
  
"Um... Hold on a second... Yeah, now I am!"  
  
"Mokuba, come on."  
  
"Yes big brother!"  
  
The three trudged out the door and into the limo, waiting for them. "School."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
Joey and Seto sat in silence while hearing faint music from Mokuba's headphones. Mokuba nodded his head up and down and started rapping his fingers on the car window. Joey just watched, entertained.  
  
"Mokuba, would you please stop that, it's quite annoying..."  
  
Mokuba's head kept swaying and his fingers kept tapping.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
Nope, still nothing... Joey thought.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!"  
  
That music must really be loud...  
  
Finally, Kaiba grabbed the headphones off of the boy's bobbing head and through them out the window.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Language Mokuba! And they were annoying..."  
  
"Is that the best reason you've got? Well, you had better buy me a new pair! Grumpy... Always so grumpy in the morning... That's the sixth pair I've gone through this month..."  
  
Joey laughed. He laughed good and hard. So hard that he didn't realize that they stopped at the school until Kaiba pushed him out the door and he landed with a thud on the concrete ground. The laughter stopped immediately as Joey's arse hurt a lot from the previous nights horrible event and the concrete wasn't the softest thing to land on... At least Kaiba could have parked on the grass...  
  
"Grooooheyouchoohya!"  
  
"Hey mutt! Get up, you're embarrassing me! And stop speaking gibberish!" Joey uneasily got up and limped into school and to his locker. Thank- fully, Joey remembered to bring his hoody to school and yanked it over his head quickly before anyone saw his beaten face. Seto saw this action as he watched Joey from his locker, on the other side of the hall.  
  
Why is he always so urgent to hide his bruises... Of course, I would be too if I looked like that... In fact, now that I think of it... Joey looks like that almost every day... Wonder where he gets them all? Can't all be gang fighting could it? What am I even thinking!!! Wheeler is the last person I ever want to think about. Stupid stray! I don't give a shit about him...  
  
And with that, Kaiba strode off to class, not even giving a look back.  
  
Hannah: "Hey guys, sorry this chappy was so short... I got tired. I promise the next one will be longer though!   
  
"We want in! We want in! We want in! We want in!"  
  
(All the Yu-gi-oh characters except Seto and Joey are all raising signs saying "We want in")  
  
Hannah: "I can't possibly let you ALL in the story! Then where would the Seto/Joey romance be?"  
  
(Joey and Seto are raising signs saying "We want out")  
  
Bakura: "AHH!!! This is driving me crazy!!! I swear! I am about to send everyone's ass's to the shadow realm if this madness doesn't stop right now!!!"  
  
Hannah: "You're the one who started it!!!"  
  
Bakura: "Did not!"  
  
Hannah: "Did too!!!"  
  
Bakura: "Ooh! I love it went you talk back to me!"  
  
(Jumps on Hannah and...) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Bakura: (sweaty and sated) "Wow! That was incredible Hannah! Never thought that you could be that flexible! I am going to be sore for weeks! We should do that again VERY soon!!!"  
  
Hannah: (sweaty and sated too, VERY sated...) "Yeah, I have been practicing... Who knew that I could pull off that position!"  
  
(Twister box lying on the floor.)  
  
Yugi: (To the readers) "You have very sick and twisted minds... I kind of like it!"  
  
Hannah: "I don't own Yu-gi-oh, even though I like to play twister with them..."   
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Joey sat at the back of the classroom where he usually sat. Kaiba was in the back too, but on the other side of the room. Joey didn't know what to think...  
  
'Kaiba had found me in a very, very vulnerable position last night... Another mistake like that, and the whole world could know everything... All my horrors... All my secrets... No, that definitely wasn't going to happen again! How could I have been so weak, just fainting like that in the middle of a public place? But then again, how did Kaiba find me... He couldn't have just stumbled across the scene could he? That wasn't very likely. How often does Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, take leisurely walks in the park?'  
  
Joey glanced at Kaiba. He was currently gazing out the window, head propped on his hand, tapping his pencil on the desk.  
  
'Wonder what he's thinking of... Being the president of Kaiba Corp. he must think about a lot of things. I wonder if I'm ever in his thoughts... Naw, stop fooling yourself Joey... Kaiba would never stoop so low as to think about you...'  
  
On the other hand, Joey was completely wrong, Kaiba was, in fact, thinking about Joey... On how vulnerable he looked lying in bed last night. He was, in fact, thinking about how, when he saw Joey asleep, dreaming about something that must have been horrible, he wanted to make his troubles and fears go away. He even thought about what it would feel like to hold him... In fact, he had been so immersed in his thoughts, that he didn't feel his arm slip from under him until his face went THUD on the desk. The whole class looked at him with amusement, after all, it's not everyday that the Almighty Seto Kaiba thwacks his head on his desk. Seto, obviously unaware of what just happened, looked around at everybody with confusion on his face.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba... I would appreciate it if you wouldn't doze of in my class... Try and pay attention would you, as short as your attention span is... Like I was saying-"  
  
Seto shook his head to get all the dizziness away. It felt like bats were fluttering around in his head from the compact of his head hitting the desk. What was he thinking of?  
  
'Joey, you were thinking of Joey, and how adorable his puppy face is...'  
  
"'No you weren't, you were thinking of how much you want to fuck him..."'  
  
'He has such beautiful eyes...'  
  
"'A really nice ass...'"  
  
'He's really sweet, poor kid...'  
  
"'Think of him sucking your cock...'"  
  
'Stop it!!!! I am going insane! Who are you?!'  
  
'We are you...'  
  
'"A much more twisted version of you'"  
  
'How come there's two of you?'  
  
'Well...'  
  
'"Because the other one won't piss off...'"  
  
'Be quiet!'  
  
'"Go fuck yourself!'"  
  
'Shut up! I've finally cracked... Mokuba said it would happen sooner or later...'  
  
'You just need a good cup of tea...' '"You just need a good fuck...'"  
  
Seto tuned out the very odd voices in his head. Had he really been thinking of Joey?  
  
'Yes...'  
  
'"HELL YEAH!'"  
  
'LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!'  
  
Seto looked at Joey to catch him looking back. Joey snapped his head to the front, a faint blush creeping it's way across his cheeks. Seto had to admit, the mutt was pretty adorable...  
  
'No! I am not going to think like this! What am I doing? Joey is a stupid mutt! A reckless, dumb, inconsiderate, low-level duelist who only made it into my tournament from dumb luck! He did NOT think that his puppy was cute! GRAHH!!!!!'  
  
-After class, Seto walked to Joey's locker to find him there, putting his books in the locker, and taking other ones out and putting them in his book-bag. Seto cleared his throat. Joey swung his head up to find the tall CEO staring down at him with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you can stay at my house until tomorrow morning. Then I'm kicking you out. I don't want trash like you staying in my house longer then necessary...'  
  
And with that, Seto 'hmphed' and stalked outside, briefcase in hand, trench coat flailing out behind him. Joey sighed.  
  
'I know that I couldn't stay there forever... Kaiba was just doing the necessary... I burdened him with my presence. I know that he's an arrogant prick, but I still can't help that I am in love with him... I just wish I could stay at his mansion just a little bit longer...'  
  
Joey zipped up his book-bag and followed the brunette to the limo waiting outside, preying that Kaiba wouldn't find out anything more about Joey's life.  
  
Hannah: "What did you think? Remember to R&R!!! I love it when you do!!!"  
  
Marik, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Seto, Joey: (All gathered in a circle whispering and pointing to Hannah.)  
  
Hannah: (Walks over to them) "What are you guys whispering about? What are you planning..."  
  
Marik, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Seto, Joey: (Malik grins and they all run away, save for Malik.)  
  
Malik: "Where's Bakura???"  
  
Bakura: "I'm here, why? What's going on you Egyptian whore?"  
  
(Malik pounces on Bakura and they battle to the death. Malik loses, but not with a very hard struggle... Bakura holds up Malik's Millennium rod.)  
  
Bakura: "FINALLY!!! I have got the millennium rod!"  
  
(Yugi comes and snatches the rod away...)  
  
Bakura: "Hey you little punk!!! Come back here! Just because yours is small doesn't mean you have to steal someone else's!!!"  
  
(Bakura runs after Yugi and once again, Marik hides behind a rock.)  
  
Hannah: "Confused? Your not alone..."  
  
Marik: 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hannah: **"OMG! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I HAVE HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK THAT LASTED FOREVER! HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER AND THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!!!"

**Bakura: **"Hannah doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, yadda, yadda, yadda

Chapter Eight:

As the limo pulled into Seto's driveway, a young girl ran up to the limo, frantically waving a scrap of paper. The driver let down the window.

"Please! Mr. Seto Kaiba sir! Please sign your autograph!!! I am like SO in love with you! PLEASE BE MY DATE TO PROM!!! You are so sexy! PLEASE!!!!!"

Seto waved the driver on. The driver nodded, rolled up the window and entered the gates of Kaiba mansion. Joey sat there with his mouth open like a gaping fish.

"Kaiba! That girl just offered herself to you! And you told her off! What's wrong with you!!!"

Kaiba just snorted.

"Not interested in girls"

Joey thought about that for a second.

"Not interested in girls cause your too busy or not interested in girls because you're gay?"

Kaiba hmphed.

"Both"

And with that, he got out of the limo and went inside Kaiba mansion with a flourish of his trench coat.

Joey sat there processing the information he had just received. Kaiba was gayâ Kaiba liked boysâ Joey was a boyâ Joey liked Kaibaâ Suddenly the light bulb clicked on in Joey's head. He would seduce Kaibaâ Kaiba liked boysâ He would seduce him and Joey was a boyâ Joey grinned madly inside.

"Hey! Kid! Are you going to just sit there or what?"

Joey was snapped out of his daze as the driver was yelling at him.

"Get out, of get lost!"

Joey apologized and ran into Kaiba mansion.

'I am going to have Kaiba bow down before meâ Then we'll see who's the mutt, and who's the master'

**Hannah:** "OMG! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SOR-"

**Bakura: **"SHUT UP! They're monkeys! They'll like anything you give them"

**Hannah: **Starts cryingâ "Bakuraâ Y-you yelled at m-meâ."

**Bakura: **"Ah, baby! I'm sorry!!!" Takes Hannah and pulls her into his arms.

**Hannah: **Gives the reviewers a wink and a grin. ;)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hannah: **"Sorry it's been so long you guys. I am very thankful that you were so patient with me… Here is the next chapter of "To Taint the Innocent." Yes, Joey does start to seduce Kaiba and NO they do not have sex in this chapter. But don't worry… That will come… Also… I am pleased to say, that another chapter has been added to my other fanfic "Something Not So Predictable," for those of you who are fans of that story as well… Now, Bakura?"

**Bakura:** "…………"

**Hannah: **"Oh, right…" Rolls her eyes. "Bakura is not talking to me because he saw me talking with some RANDOM MALE REVIEWER… Jealous maniac…"

**Bakura: **"You were flirting with him…"

**Hannah: **"Oh yeah, because which type of toilet cleaner we use is SUCH a romantic conversation… Jerk-off."

**Bakura: **"Ass-wipe!"

**Hannah: **"Arse-hole!!!"

Bakura walks off muttering something about inappropriate cleaning solutions.

**Hannah: **"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!"

Chapter Nine:

Joey walked inside of Kaiba mansion. Kaiba was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the channels on the TV. Joey causally walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Whatchya watchen?"

"News…"

Joey looked around nervously.

'I have never tried to seduce anyone in my entire life, well save for the 7th grade math teacher, but that was a dare. What do I do? Hmm… Maybe if I-'

Joey scooted closer to Kaiba. Kaiba turned to Joey and gave him a weird look before turning his eyes back to the TV. Joey casually scooted even closer and rested his elbow on the back of the couch next to Kaiba's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do next, so he gave up and laid back on the couch. Joey just laid there looked at Kaiba.

'His hair looks so soft to touch. The color of chestnut. His cheeks are always so pale, yet, they hold a warm glow that makes me want to rub mine against his. Perfect, flawless, skin. Milky, white, flawless skin. I want to touch it. I want to touch all of it, all over and run my hands down that neck. I wonder if his skin is that perfect and pale all over his body. I wouldn't know, he wears that blasted trench coats all the time. He's always so modest and covered up. Gods! What it would feel like to have him on top of me! Sweet Jesus, I better stop thinking about this or Kaiba's going to notice the serious problem down below deck.'

But Joey just couldn't stop staring. When Kaiba finally did turn and look at Joey, he was surprised to say the least that the mutt was staring back at him.

'_What is he looking at?'_

His eyes seemed to be far away and dazed and glassy.

"I wonder what he's thinking about? He's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed over. Wonder what girl he's thinking about? Poor mutt…'

Just then, Kaiba "accidently" looked down.

'_**Sweet Jesus! He's turned on! Oh my… Oh my… What am I going to do?'**_

'Your going to go and kiss him.'

"_Your going to go and fuck the living daylights out of his sweet little ass!!!'_

'**Not you guys again! Leave me alone… I am going crazy, bloody fucking crazy!!!'**

'No your not, don't be silly… Now tell him how you really feel.'

"_Naw, just throw him down on the ground and-"_

'_**SHUT UP!!!'**_

Kaiba just kept staring at the puppy-I mean to say, mutt's erection which was clearly showing.

'Stop it Kaiba… Stop it. You do not feel ANYTHING for that mutt… That sorry, hopeless, yet sometimes adorable mutt… GRAAAHHH!!!!'

Just then, Kaiba had had just about enough of this little game his mind was playing on him.

"Hey mutt… I'm going to go and work. If you're hungry then grab something out of the fridge. But don't eat it all!"

Joey just kept staring at him.

'**What the hell is wrong with him… He's staring at me with his face flushed and totally turned on like he's… NO! I will not think like that! I refuse!!! Joey does not feel like that towards me! How could he! He hates me!'**

'But do you hate him???'

'**Yes!!! I mean no! I mean… shut up…'**

Kaiba was sick of Joey looking at him and not responding. Everyone responded to him! Everyone answered him!

"Mutt!!! Mutt!!! MUTT!!!"

Still no answer…

Kaiba slapped him. THAT got his attention. Maybe a little too much. Joey fell backwards off the couch and curled up into a little ball.

"Please… I don't wanna… Please… I'm sorry… Don't…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MUMMBLING ABOUT YOU STUPID DOG!"

"PLEASE!!! Don't hurt me… I'm sorry!"

Kaiba didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to hurt him. Who was Joey talking to? Where was the swing back that Joey usually gave him? What's happening to his Joey-pup?

Kaiba, totally confused, turned around and stormed upstairs into his office. Maybe some work would get his mind off the mutt's problems. I mean, they were his, Kaiba didn't have to worry about them!!! That's right! He didn't give a rats-ass about that stupid, know-it-all, adoring puppy. Kaiba just banged his head on the laptop.

**Hannah:** "There you all go! The next chapter. I'm sorry that it was messed up the first time I tried to upload it. But here it is and Bakura is STILL mad at me. I promise that the next chapter there will be some mushy-gushy-squishy stuff… You will see what happens to Joey while Kaiba is upstairs banging his head on his laptop repeatedly…"

**Bakura: **"Snore…"

**Hannah: **"Idiot…"

**Bakura: **"Snore! Mumble! Toilet cleaner… Snore!"

**Hannah: **"He's a retard but I love him!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hannah:** "Again, it's been a long time… Yikes! I'm sorry! ducks wild toaster oven thrown at her by a reviewer

**Bakura: **"Stop your whining…"

**Hannah: ** "Are you STILL mad?"

**Bakura: **"I'm not mad! Pfft… Just hungry! Slave! Go make me a sandwich!"

**Hannah: **"Excuse me! Who do you think I am! I could take you out of this story if I wanted to!"

**Bakura: **"B-but you wouldn't do that! Pfft…"

**Hannah: **Eyes all wild! "Or wouldn't I! HA HA HA!"

**Bakura: **"Yipes! Ok ok! Jeez… Don't have an orgas m… Sheesh…"

**Hannah: **"Oh shut-up… Anyways… I don't own Yu-gi-oh… Bah blah blah… So, here it is… Chapter Ten… Enjoy!

Chapter Ten:

"Thunk… Thunk… Thunk…"

Kaiba stopped whacking his head on the computer.

'_What is going on with that kid? Why did I hit him? Why does he have those marks on him? And why in God's name do I even care?'_

Kaiba just couldn't figure it out. He told Joey to leave tomorrow, but he had already delved so deep into this mystery, why not delve even more?

'_I will find out what's happening to him, if it's the last thing I do…'_

Meanwhile:

Joey lay on the couch crying. He didn't know what to do. Kaiba had just slapped him, that's all. Nothing much, just a slap. But that triggered all the memories of his dad. Hid dad punching him, his dad kicking him. His dad… Joey didn't mean to breakdown on Kaiba… It had just happened. Now what was he going to do? He acted like a total wimp in front of him. In front of the man he loved. He had to leave… He couldn't stay here anymore. Sure, it meant going back to his dad, but it was better than bothering Kaiba with his stupid problems… He would just leave. Joey got up from the couch gently. He was still incredibly sore from the other day. He walked towards the door and was turning the knob when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"What the hell?"

Kaiba looked mad… Very mad… And was extremely close to him. Kaiba had seemed to shove Joey against a wall and was hovering very close. His head was an inch from Joey's. Joey swallowed hard and tried to control his breathing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing mutt?"

"Um…"

Joey couldn't really think at the moment. Kaiba being in such close proximity seemed to have that effect on him.

"Well?"

"I… Um… Well…."

"You were planning on leaving weren't you? Stupid mutt… I am not letting you leave until you tell me why you have all these marks on you!"

Joey had to play along. Joey wasn't about to let Kaiba find out about his secrets.

"What marks Kaiba?"

"These marks…"

Joey felt a hand scratch down his back, reopening previous wounds. Joey yelped and bit his lip in pain. But he was not going to give in so easily. Kaiba could not know… Could NEVER know how he got those and why… If he did…. Joey shuddered to think about what Kaiba would… Could think of him.

"Those are none of your business Kaiba. But if you MUST know, they are from a street fight. Not that YOU care."

Kaiba didn't look satisfied with his answer. But that was not his problem. Kaiba would have to deal with that.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth dog… Now go sit down on that couch like a good boy since you are most DEFINITLY not leaving until I tell you you are."

Joey was confused.

"But… You said that I had to leave tomorrow…"

"Change in plans pup… You're staying here with me until I say you can leave. Something's going on with you… And I plan on finding out what it is. Now sit!"

Joey HAD to escape tonight! Kaiba had already found out too much… He would escape tonight. And that was that… Kaiba couldn't do anything about it! He would never have to be troubled by Joey again!

**Hannah:** "Well, that was it… Hoped you liked it! Sorry again it took so long to update…"

**Bakura: **"Thanx baby, for giving me that treat!"

**Hannah: **"Smiles… Bakura was being an unhappy boy so I gave him his favorite treat to cheer him up…

Bakura had a maniac grin while licking his fingers. An empty tuna fish can is lying on the floor next to him.

**Hannah: **"Till next time chappies!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hannah: ** "Hey you guys… This was a quick update! Lol! I'm back on a roll! WOOHOO!" clears throat "So anyways… I don't own Yu-gi-oh… Or maybe I do… Actually I don't… I just wish I did… Actually I wish I owned the world… That would be nice… Hmm… Have fun kids… And DON'T DO DRUGS! Actually… Do! HA!"

**Yugi: ** "She's gone… Way gone… Long gone… Don't try to get her back…"

**Malik: **"Maybe we could suck her back with a vacuum cleaner…"

Tries to suck her back… Doesn't work… Insane laughter can be heard from the kingdom of Far, Far Away…

**Yugi: **"Like I said… She's long gone…"

Bakura runs after her

**Bakura:** "Baby! Come back! I didn't mean what I said!"

Bakura gets sucked up into the vacuum cleaner

**Yugi: **"Whoops…"

**Tristan: ** "So what're we gonna do?"

**Yami: **"Eh… Just leave him in there…"

Everybody walks off. Faint screaming can be heard from inside the vacuum cleaner…

Chapter Eleven:

Joey looked at the clock next to the bed. It read two o-clock. Joey, quietly as possible, climbed out of the four-post bed and snuck down the hall of Kaiba mansion. He tip-toed past Mokuba's room, then Kaiba's. Joey crept down the winding staircase, through the living room, and to the front door. He turned the knob and-

"Whew! Made it!"

Joey closed the front door. It was raining… Hard.

"Damn! Could things get any more difficult?"

Joey pulled his blue school jacket tighter around his thin frame. He started out home. Joey passed through familiar alleyways and back roads. Just as he turned into another alley, a firm hand grabbed his wrist. Joey swung around. A thin and obviously drunk man smiled a lopsided smile at him.

"What do you want?" Asked Joey.

The man turned his head in an awkward way and his eyes grinned wildly at Joey.

"No… The question is, what do YOU want?"

Joey pulled his wrist irritatedly from the man's grip.

"I want to go home. Buzz off…"

The man just swung his head in another awkward position.

"What does your brain want? What does your brain need?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've got it all…"

"You've got what!"

"This one will be on the house… But the next… You'll come back. They always do…"

And with that, the man stuffed something in Joey's hand and stalked off. Joey, completely confused and perturbed, looked down in his hand. There, in a small bag, was about a handful of a white substance. Joey just looked at it confused, until it dawned on him.

"Shit!"

Joey dropped the bag and stepped back. The crazy loon had given him drugs! And crack to be exact. Joey bent down and picked up the bag he dropped.

'_That man gave me crack… And for free… No, Joey… No! Don't even! You don't need one more thing to screw up your already fucked life!'_

Still… Joey slipped the bag of white powder into his pocket and headed home. When he got there his dad was standing outside the door. Joey gulped.

"Where have you been mutt?"

"No where… Just… Out with a friend."

Joey's dad game him a look that said: "I don't give a shit…" His dad came over and grabbed Joey by his hair and threw him inside. Joey slumped down against the wall and watched his dad's feet come closer and closer.

'_Shit…. This isn't going to be pretty…'_

Joey prepared himself for his dad. And sure enough, there it was. A blow to the stomach knocked the wind out of him. Then a kick to the head, sent his mind spiraling and his eyes go blurry.

"I'm gonna teach ya' how to respect your elders ya' son of a bitch…"

Joey felt himself being picked up by his jacket and being thrown on his bed. Joey looked up and tried to clear his eyes to see where his dad was and what he was going to do. No reason for that… He felt his dad yank down his pants and shove himself into Joey's arse. Joey yelped out in pain as his dad pumped in and out. Each time, causing more blood, more pain, and more screaming. Finally, his dad came. His father slapped Joey's face a couple of times, to put him in his place before laughing and leaving the room. Joey gingerly pulled his bloody jeans back up. His father and ripped Joey's shirt in the process and it lay in shreds on the floor. Joey carefully got up and went to his closet to find… All his clothes were bloody.

"Shit… Damn it… This sucks…"

Decidedly, Joey grabbed his book bag and shoved some bloody shirts and a pair of dirty jeans into his book bag, along with his deck and a picture of his sister. He grabbed his jacket off the floor and slipped it on over his bare, bruised chest. Joey headed out the door, nearly tripping over his passed out dad in the living room. Joey spit on him before running out the door, and out the apartment into the rain. Joey got to the park and threw his book bag under his tree.

"I guess I'll have to wait here till the rain let's up… Then maybe I'll crash at Yugi's place for a couple of days."

Joey shoved his hands into his coat pockets to find the bag of crack he had placed in there earlier.

'_What if I… It wouldn't hurt… They say it makes your problems go away for a while… What the hell.'_

Joey opened the bag and spilled some onto his drawing book he got out of his book bag. He'd never done drugs before, but he'd seem it done plenty of times; living in the ghetto and all. Joey arranged the foreign white powder in a line on his book.

"Shit… I don't have any straw or anything…"

Joey picked up a blade of grass and made it into a funnel. Then he placed one tip into his right nostril and the other on the end of the line of powder, and plugged his left nostril.

"Here goes…"

He moved the blade up the line while he sucked in air through his right nostril. The white powder went up his canal and straight to his brain. The feeling was uncomfortable. His nose felt weird and his eyes watered. But then came a feeling. A feeling like none he had ever felt. His brain felt like it was floating and all his problems seemed to float away. He felt like he could do anything. As the drug rushed through his system, he felt like he could fly. So this is what it felt like to get high huh? Joey liked it. He liked it a lot… It was something that he felt was… Right. Just… Right… He lay like that for a couple of minutes… Thirty minutes… Joey really couldn't tell which. But then, the good feeling was gone and he was left with a horrible taste in his mouth and feeling more depressed than before. What happened to that feeling? That really good feeling? He wanted to feel good again, so he did it again… And again… And again… Three lines… Four lines…

It was morning and his eyes were red and his brain was almost completely shut down. Joey didn't feel too well… Not too well at all. He felt something run down onto his lip. He wiped his hand across it to find blood. His nose was bleeding. His head felt so light, and his body hurt so much. Joey looked down to find his jacket off, discarded on the floor.

"Shit… I forgot I didn't have a shirt on…"

It was still raining and the heavy raindrops fell down on his already cold skin. What was happening to him? Joey grabbed for the bag to find it was empty… Joey tried to get up, but his limbs seemed to be dumb. Just then, he heard someone call out his name. His head swung up to see someone running towards him. Someone in a white trench coat.

"Seto?"

"What the hell are you doing you stupid mutt?"

"I don't… I…"

Then Joey blacked out.

**Seto: **blink blink "That was intense…"

**Joey: **Nods head, eyes wide as saucers…

A random reviewer walks by and hears some one yelling

Reviewer stares at a vacuum cleaner weirdly, before running off.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hannah:** "Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long. But I was grounded from the computer for a REALLY LONG TIME. Stupid parents. Anyways… Here's the next chapter. God help me, they just keep getting more and more angsty don't they? Bakura? Could you do the honors?"

Bakura is no where to be found

**Hannah: **"Hey Yami, have you seen Bakura?"

Yami shifts his eyes nervously

**Yami: **"No…"

**Hannah: **"What's that noise, coming from that vacuum cleaner?

**Yami: **"We uh…. Accidentally sucked up a squirrel…"

**Hannah: **"Aw, poor thing… I'm going to let it out."

**Yami: **"NO! I mean uh… See… Now the squirrel has a family, cause it had babies… With um… Tristan… And now you can't take them out… Or they'll die… You see?"

Hannah gives Yami a really weird look but then shrugs

**Hannah: **"I always knew Tristan was like that. He always did have something for our neighbor's dog.

Hannah walks away whistling while Yami is being beaten up by a very angry, blushing Tristan. Faint screaming can still be heard from that mysterious Tristany-squirrel infested vacuum cleaner.

Chapter Twelve:

Seto Kaiba slept soundly in his bed. He was dreaming of sugar-plums and fairies, or well… Whatever a CEO of Kaiba Corp. would dream of. Suddenly, he was rudely awoken by a yank of his sheets. About ready to kill the person, whoever it was, it didn't really matter, into a bloody pulp. Seto opened his dreary eyes to find two, brown, anxious ones staring into his blue sleep-deprived ones. Seto sighed.

"What's the matter Mokuba?"

Mokuba started shaking his brother's arm, trying to get him to stand up.

"Joey is gone. I saw him leave when he walked past my door. Seto-san, he is too hurt to go anywhere! We have to get him back!"

Mokuba started crying. Seto, wide-eyed and awake by now, jumped out of bed and grabbed his trench-coat from the closet. He swung it over his shoulders and quickly ran out the door of his room. He swiftly walked down the stairs, through the living room, and to the foyer. Seto turned to Mokuba as he shoved his feet into his black boots.

"Mokuba, stay here. Don't leave. I'm going to find Joey."

Then, Seto ran out the door. Why would that idiot leave in the middle of the night, as hurt as he was, and more importantly, where would he go? Seto ran down street way and street way looking for him. Finally, after three hours, Seto sat down on a park bench, totally exhausted.

"Damn" –pant- "Fucking" –pant- "Mutt!"

Just then, something caught his eye; in the corner of the park by a large oak tree. Seto crept towards it and crouched down in a low bush. He could just see the person/animal/whatever from there without being seen. Seto could make out a faint form. The sun was just beginning to rise and a few minutes later, Seto could see the faint form of a teen-boy with blonde hair.

"Joey" whispered Seto quietly.

He was about to get up and yell at the stupid pup for running away but something stopped him. Something was not right. Something smelled wrong in the air. He saw Joey grab a bag. It was still a bit dark, so Seto couldn't see what was in the bag, but when he saw the form of Joey bend down and sniff in a straight line, Seto could guess what it was. Joey… Wheeler… Was doing coke. Seto licked his lips, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. He saw Joey lay down and he himself sat down, thinking over the situation.

He must have sat there like that a while, for the next thing he knew, Joey made a move next to him, and the sun seemed a lot brighter than it was. Seto watched as Joey grabbed for the bag again. He really looked like hell. His nose was bleeding. Joey seemed to realize this, for he reached his hand up to wipe it off. Seto seemed to think that it was the appropriate time to show himself. Joey's system seemed to be off the drug, for now anyways. Seto stood up slowly, still staring at the mutt before him. Suddenly, Joey started swaying. Seto ran forward and caught the mutt in his arms. He heard Joey say his name.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid mutt?"

"I don't… I"

Then Joey's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Seto felt Joey go limp in his arms. Seto just shook his head as he picked up the mutt's book bag and carried him home.

"What the hell am I going to do with you Joey Wheeler… You stupid mutt… What am I going to do?"

**Hannah: **"Well, that was chapter twelve. What did you guys think?"

**Guys:** "Yeah" "Hmm" "uh huh" "Sure"

**Hannah: **"I get no appreciation around here… Pfft… I work hard all day and that's what I get… Oh god… I'm starting to sound like a married woman. Speaking of which, where the hell is my koi?"

**Yami: **"I don't know… Stop acting like I got rid of him. Gosh… Wench…"

**Hannah: **"Hey, I heard that! Am not!"

**Yami: **"Are too!"

**Hannah: **"Am not!"

**Yami: **"Are too!"

**Hannah: **Throws a key-lime pie at Yami and hits him in the face. "Am not… Hmph!"

**Yami: **"Armph toomph!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hannah:** "Woohoo! It's 12:48 at night and I am feeling HYPER because I just drank coffee! I have a feeling that I am going to be up all night writing. I'm switched into writer's mode. If you are a writer then you understand, but if your not, than you're probably thinking: "What the hell is she talking about?" Anyways… I am probably going to be up till about 3am… Anyways… I am still looking for Bakura… Can't seem to find him anywhere… WAAAA!"

**Yugi: **"Just tell her Yami! I hate it when she's upset! She IS the author you know, she can do anything with you! She can even make you date (dum dum dummmmm) Anzu!"

Everyone screams!

**Yami: **"I know, I know! But I can't! She'll kill me!"

"**Yugi:** "She's going to kill us all if she can't find Bakura!"

**Hannah: **"WAAA! Oh my poor Baka-san! WAAAA!"

**Yami: **"Fine… Hannah!"

Hannah stops crying and looks at Yami

**Hannah: **"Yes Yami?"

Yami shoves the vacuum cleaner at her

**Yami:** "There's your precious Bakura..."

Hannah looks at Vacuum cleaner and starts to bawl again

**Hannah: **"Y-you turned him into a v-vacuum c-cleaner!"

Yami rolls his eyes

**Yami:** "No you stupid American! He's INSIDE the vacuum cleaner!"

Hannah looks at vacuum cleaner suspiciously

**Hannah:** "Bakura…. Bakura, you in there?"

She starts to poke it and it "Ow's. Her eyes go wide and she hugs it with all her might. The vacuum cleaner "Oomf's and grunts as she squeezes it to death.

**Yugi: **"Hannah, your going to kill Bakura, let him out and THEN hug him."

Hannah takes a pin and pops the vacuum cleaner and unwraps Bakura like he's the biggest and best Christmas present ever. Bakura pops out and Hannah glomps him.

**Hannah:** "Bakura! Oh Bakura! I missed you! I missed you! Let's go fuck!"

Everyone sweat-drops as she drags Bakura out of the door.

**Yugi: **"Well… At least she's happy… Unlike some of us…"

Everyone looks at Tristan who's kicking all the squirrels out of a tree muttering something that sounded like: "Stupid perverted ugly tattle-telling squirrels. See if I let YOU come over tonight…" Everyone sweat-drops again.

Chapter Thirteen:

When Joey woke up he found himself lying in a bed of some sort. A nice, comfortable, soft, cozy bed that he, personally, didn't want to get out of. Until he heard some little squeak of a voice say: "He's up! Ni-chan, he's up!"

Joey opened his eyes to find two extremely large brown ones right above his. Joey yelped and shot up out of bed. Then he realized it was Mokuba.

"God Mokuba! You scared me! Don't ever do that again! Geez!"

Then, Joey realized, that Mokuba would mean Seto, and that would mean he was back at Kaiba-mansion.

"Oh great…" Joey groaned.

Then, just on cue, Seto-fucking-Kaiba walked in.

"Glad to see you didn't die mutt."

Then Seto got a really serious look on his face and turned to Mokuba.

"Mokuba. Could you leave me and Joey for a second?"

Mokuba nodded and left the room. Joey gulped. The look on Seto's face was not one to be reckoned with. Seto walked over to the bed and then slapped Joey on the cheek.

"You stupid, stupid mutt! What the hell did you think you were doing! You could have killed yourself! That was by far, the most, idiotic thing I have ever seen! You are not to leave this house again with out my permission, do you understand me?"

Joey was wondering what the hell Kaiba was going on about.

"What are you talking about? You can't make me stay here! You're not my mom! I can fucking well go wherever I please! You are insane if you think I am going to put up with this-"

Joey was cut short as Kaiba leaned in and caught Joey's lips with his own. Joey was so surprised by the sudden action, he forgot to breath. Seto leaned back and looked Joey in the eyes.

"Shut-up mutt… Just shut up. I know what you were doing in the park. I saw it. Why? Tell me why you would do something like that to yourself. Are you really that stupid?"

Joey was still speechless from the sudden kiss Kaiba had given him.

"Kaiba… Why did you…"

"It was to shut you up! There was no other way I was going to shut that trap of yours so you would listen to me! Stupid mutt… Now answer my question."

Joey touched his lips.

"What question?"

Seto rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Why you were doing what you did in the park?"

Joey's eyes looked glazed.

"What was I doing?"

"Coke Joey! You were fucking snorting coke!"

Joey's eyes went wide as saucers.

"How did you-"

"I went looking for you after you ran away and I found you in the park."

Joey's eyes started watering and he suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Seto Kaiba walked to the door and knocked.

"Joey… I just want to know why you did it…" He whispered.

A voice screamed from inside.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS! YOU WOULDN'T CARE WHY! YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! "

Kaiba banged on the door.

"FINE! YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T CARE! STAY IN THERE ALL DAY IF YOU WANT TO!"

Seto stormed out the room. When Joey heard the door slam he dropped to the floor and tried to hold back the tears just ready to pour. He hadn't cried in so long… It was weak to cry. How many times had his no-good father told him that? So Joey just lay there, on the bathroom floor shaking for hours, not knowing where to go, and knowing there was no one to talk to.

**Hannah:** "Well there it is! Hope you guys enjoy! And now that that's over, I think I am going to go and eat some whipped cream with Bakura! Till next chapter!"

**Yami: **"Fucking sick…."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hannah: **"Well, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was grounded from the computer. Anyways… Here's the next chapter. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. As you know… For if I did, I doubt I would be writing on this lame computer." smacks computer 'Stupid thing…' Anyways, enjoy."

Chapter Fourteen:

-Seto huffed as he rapidly typed on his laptop. That stupid mutt would not get out of his head. No matter how fast he typed or how hard he concentrated or how much coffee he drank, he couldn't get that puppy out of his stupid thoughts. Why in God's name had he had to go and do something so stupid as to get blown? As much as Seto tried to refuse, he liked that kiss. And he knew, even if he wasn't ready to admit it, that he didn't just kiss that mutt to shut him up. He had seen those pouty, lush lips and he was attracted to them like a magnet. Like a moth to the flame.

"Oh for Christ's sake! This is getting ridiculous! I don't like him!"

But every time he repeated that to himself, the image of those pink lips popped up into his head. That beautiful, if beaten, body; the golden eyes, and the rebellious attitude. Yup. Seto Kaiba continuously thought of these things as the keys on his keyboard went "taptaptaptap", until:

"I love him. I love him… For god's sake, I love that stupid mutt!"

The keyboard stopped tapping, and Seto Kaiba just sat there in his plush, twirly office chair with an astounded look on his face. He loved Joey Wheeler. It was an incredible concept for his mind to grasp. Almost impossible.

Seto made up his mind. He was going to tell the mutt he loved him and help him set his footing right. Seto walked upstairs to Joey's room. Seto gently opened the door and saw Joey curled up by the sink with his head in his arms. Seto gently walked over and kneeled by the quivering form and wrapped his arms around it. Joey's head came up.

"Seto… What are you-"

"Hush Joey… I'm here. It's ok to cry. You don't have to be brave for the world. You don't have to put up a strong front. It's ok. I will take care of you."

Then, Joey broke down. To know that someone cared. To know that someone thought it was ok for him to cry. It was too much and Joey just broke down and cried so many tears, Seto swore that he had run out. But they just kept on coming. Joey cried late into the night, until he fell asleep. Seto gently picked him up and laid him down on the silk sheets, the he lay down next to him.

"Puppy… No one will ever hurt you again. I will protect you till I die. From this day forward, you are mine."

And with that final thought, Seto Kaiba fell asleep next to his beautiful, if sometime annoyingly stupid puppy.

-Mokuba came upstairs and saw his brother and Joey-kun fast asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself and pulled the covers over the sleeping forms. He knew his brother would come around. Joey would be good for him. And he would be good for Joey-kun as well. Mokuba smiled and shut the door on the two men, now in the land of dreams.

**Hannah:** "Again, I am sorry that it was so short, but since I got my internet back, I will be writing a lot sooner. So I finally made Kaiba realize his feelings for Joey. Thank-god! I was anxious for this, but I was unsure how to approach it. Ah, the twist of angst and romance is simply magical isn't it?"

**Yami:** "Like I said before… Simply sick.."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hannah:** "I AM SO SORRY! I AM THE WORST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD! YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT LIKE 3 MONTHS FOR THIS! I FEEL SO BAD! WAAAAAA!"

Bakura hands her a lollipop

**Hannah: ** "Ok… All better!

**Everyone: **

**Bakura:** "If Hannah owns Yu-Gi-Oh then George Bush can spell his own name."

Chapter Fifteen:

-When Joey woke up he felt the warmest he had in years. In fact, he was so comfortable he didn't want to open his eyes, lest this be a dream. He didn't want to open his eyes to find his ugly, smelly room. He didn't want to open his eyes to find another day of blood and violence. But… Joey knew that all good things must come to an end. Lying in bed was only going to get him a rather nasty beating later on. However, when Joey actually did open his eyes, instead of finding his messy room, he found a beautiful, thin, if not slightly pale face lying right opposite of his own. Joey was about to scream bloody murder until he realized the face looked familiar. Brown chestnut hair, thin lips, pale skin… Seto Kaiba. Why in God's holy name was Seto Kaiba in his bed. Then the memory from last night came and Joey sighed in relief. He had been crying and Seto came and hugged him. And they had kissed… and now Seto was-wait… THEY HAD KISSED! Joey's mind was screaming at him to run, but his heart was screaming to stay. His heart (of course) won.

Joey lay there and looked at his secret love. Seto's face was so… angelic? when he was asleep. Joey studies Seto's face. The usually harsh lines were relaxed and his eyes fluttered gently as he slept. Joey could feel Seto's breath gently caress his face as he breathed in, out, in, out. The gentle rise of his chest and the soft tickling of Seto's breath was rapidly making Joey turned on. He wished he could just lean over and kiss him. Ha! Yeah right… Thought Joey; Seto would kill me. But then again… Seto HAD kissed him yesterday. But he claimed that it was to shut him up… But… Still… Even if that kiss had meant nothing to Seto, it had turned Joey's world upside-down.

Joey leaned in carefully, as to not wake Seto up, and breathed in the scent that was purely Seto Kaiba. Lavender mint. That was what Seto smelled like. Joey gently brushed his lips upon the handsome CEO. His secret kiss was muffled, however, by a voice.

"What do you think you are doing puppy?"

Joey gasped and sat up to find Seto's eyes open and a grin on his face. He quickly tried to find an explanation to this very odd situation.

"I was…. Um… I mean to say that I-mmph!"

Joey was cut short as his lips were currently pressed against Seto's. Joey's eyes widened in shock, and he forgot to breath. Then, as quickly as it had come, it ended. He wished it would have lasted long enough for him to respond back, but that damn CEO was grinning again. Joey was speechless.

"Um… I… Why… Why did you…"

"Because I wanted to…"

And with that, Seto swung his long legs out of bed and stood up. Joey was still kind of stoned from the kiss and unable to think coherently.

"I thought you hated me?"

Seto turned around and looked at Joey with probing eyes.

"Things can change… Besides… Weren't you the one who kissed me while I was pretending to be asleep?"

Joey blushed.

"Well yeah but… Wait… Pretending? You mean you weren't asleep?"

"Your loud snoring woke me up. And then I saw you staring at me and felt your lips on mine and I just acted on it. Why? Did you not enjoy it?"

"Well yeah, I mean no!"

Seto smirked and sauntered towards the stuttering Joey.

"No? Not at all? Not even a little bit?"

Joey gulped… The way Seto was looking at him was totally hot…

"Well… Um… I mean, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it a little… But that's not the point…"

"Joey?"

"Um… Yes Kaiba…"

"Shut up…"

And with that, Seto leaned down and pressed his soft lips onto Joey's.

**Hannah: **

**Bakura: **

**Everyone: **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hannah:** "Hey guys! Long time, no update. I'm sorry… I know that I say that a lot, but I truly am. Anyways… Here's the latest installment… Enjoy! Bakura, would you?"

**Bakura:** "If Hannah owned Yu-gi-oh, J.K. Rowling would kill off Sirius Black. Oh wait… She did…"

Chapter Sixteen:

-Joey was currently curled up on the couch with Mokuba watching a movie. The movie was actually good, but Mokuba had fallen asleep by the first 30 minutes of the film. Seto came in and told Joey he was putting Mokuba to bed and when eh got back, they'd finish the movie together. When he came back he sat down on the sofa next to Joey. Since the "kissing incident" this morning, they hadn't really talked to each other. The silence was getting uncomfortable. Joey was about to break the ice when, out of nowhere, Seto turned to him and spoke.

"So are you going to tell me how you got those marks, or am I going to have to make you?"

Joey paled. He had completely forgotten that Seto knew about them. He visibly gulped.

"Joey… You can tell me…"

Joey dropped his head.

"No… I can't…"

Seto frowned.

"Why not?"

"You'd hate me… You'd think I was a lower piece of scum than you do now. It's understandable though… I am what you call me. I am a mutt… A stupid street dog that doesn't know his place."

Seto shook his head.

"You will be if you don't face your problems. Tell me Joe… Maybe I can help."

Seto moved over to Joey and lifted his cotton shirt. He touched the tattered skin so gently. It was such a sweet act of tenderness, Joey almost cried.

"Tell me who gave these to you Joey… Tell me who did this to you… Tell me why you hide it from me… Tell me about your past... Your family… Your lovers… I want to know everything about you."

To know someone cared… To know someone saw his pain… Joey felt he had to tell Seto now. He didn't' think he couldn't.

"My father…"

Seto turned to Joey with wide eyes.

"'What?"

"My… My father did this to me. He gets drunk and beats me. But it's not a big deal… I've dealt with it since I was just a kid."

"Is that why you did coke Joe? Because you can handle it?"

Joey turned to Seto, angry.

"It's none of your business if I do coke or not! This isn't your problem, it's mine! I can handle it all! All of it! God-damn it! You can't fix everything Seto! I'm not one of your broken electronics!"

And with that, Joey stormed off to his room. Seto sat there, disappointed that Joey ran off and got mad at him, but happy that, at least, he began to share.

**Hannah:** "That was it. Hope you liked it. Till next time!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Hannah:** "Hey you guys, I'm SO sorry it's been so long! I have had finals, then graduation and plus, I moved out of my parents house and haven't had internet for a while. But anyways, here's the next chapter! Bakura?"

**Bakura:** "If Hannah owned Yu-gi-oh, God would have made man out of Smirnoff Ice."

Chapter Seventeen:

Seto Kaiba's fingers sped rapidly over the slick keyboard of his 10,000 dollar laptop. His fingers typing up the draft for his new dual disk, but his mind was focused on one thing…. Joey's father. He wanted to break that man's face. He wanted to sick one of his blue-eyes white dragons on him. Seto knew what it was like to be afraid of your own parent. His father had beaten him to a pulp too. But Joey didn't deserve such treatment. He deserved all the love that the world could give. Seto knew now that he was in love with that clumsy puppy. And he wanted to do everything in his power to make Joey happy. But work came before play and first thing's first. Seto needed Joey to get off the cocaine. It was not only physically harming him, but it was pulling Joey into a place that he didn't need to go. A dark winding path of destruction.

Seto sighed. He couldn't get any work done like this. He needed some coffee. He got up and went into the kitchen. He started to brew himself some coffee but thought twice about it and brewed Joey some too. He brought the two steaming mugs upstairs and knocked on Joey's door. Nobody answered. He knocked again and called his name.

"Joey…"

Nobody answered again so he opened the door. He found Joey on the floor, curled up into a ball scratching his neck and mumbling to himself.

'Shit, he's going through withdrawal… This is not what I need right now.' Seto thought. He quickly put the two cups of coffee down and ran to Joey's side. He tried to rub Joey's back but Joey pushed him off mumbling something about doing something wrong. Seto sat down next to Joey.

"Pup… It's ok, I'm here. I won't leave your side."

Seto whispered comforting things in his puppy's ear, attempting to calm him down. It was working. Finally, after a half hour, Joey collapsed. Seto picked him up and laid him down on the bed. Then, he went to his laptop to look up anything he could about withdrawal.

About three hours later, Seto had found out all he could about withdrawal. He turned off his laptop and went to Joey's room. Joey was still passed out so Seto took that opportunity to go out. He locked the door to Joey's room, just to be safe, and left. He walked down dark alleyways and anywhere suspicious. He was looking for a certain something. There! Seto walked up to a suspicious looking man in a rain coat and whispered to him.

"I'd like to get five ounces of white. How much will it cost?"

The man smiled which showed his crooked yellow teeth. Seto had to keep himself from cringing and handing the man a toothbrush.

"It'll be three-hundred stranga…."

Kaiba pulled out three crisp one-hundred dollar bills and placed them into the man's hand. The grungy man placed a small plastic bag into Kaiba's hand. Kaiba nodded his thanks and walked off.

When Kaiba got home, he quickly went up to Joey's room and unlocked the door, only to find Joey sitting up on the bed shaking. Seto ran to Joey's side and pulled out the coke. Joey's eyes widened and he blindly grabbed for it. Seto wagged his finger at Joey.

"Joey… Listen to me. I am going to help you get over this addiction of yours ok? Here's what we're going to do. There is five ounces of cocaine in this bag. I am going to slowly bring you down until you're only one line a day, then half a line, then none at all. Tell me how many lines you were doing Joey…"

Joey shakily responded.

"Why are you doing this for me? I don't deserve this…"

Seto reached his hand across and caressed Joey's cheek. Joey leaned into the touch.

Seto crossed his arms and cleared his throat, not looking Joey in the eyes.

"Because I love you…"

Joey's eyes widened and his head shot up.

"You…. You what?"

"You heard me…"

"But I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong…"

Joey nodded his head and smiled. Even if it was a tiny weak smile, it was a smile none-the-less.

"Thank-you."

Seto smiled. "Your welcome."

**Hannah: **"Well… how did you like it? Seto is going to wean Joey off the drug… However, be prepared for a big twist next chapter… That's all I've got to say about that. Till next time!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hannah: **"Hey you guys, a quicker update yeah? Aren't you guys glad that I didn't take me three months this time? Anyways, Bakura?"

**Bakura:** "If Hannah owned Yu-gi-oh, Harris Ford would not make another Indiana Jones movie…"

Chapter Eighteen:

Seto Kaiba held someone tight in his arms. That sentence alone would have made anyone pass out. But it wasn't just any someone. It was someone with blonde hair, honey eyes, and delicate pink lips. It was someone named Joey Wheeler. He could feel the pup shaking uncontrollably in his arms. He felt sorry for him. For what he had been through and for what he was going through now. He swore to himself and to Joey that he would help and never leave his side. Seto loosened his arms around Joey. The poor puppy whined at the loss. Seto felt bad but this had to be done. He lifted Joey's chin till they were eye to eye.

"Tell me Joey, how many lines?"

Joey tried to lower his head, but Seto held tight.

"Tell me Joey…"

"Eight."

"Eight lines? That is quite a lot… Well… Here you go…"

Seto opened the bag and poured some out on the nightstand. He evenly displaced seven exact lines on the surface. He sat back and watched the pup work. He was oddly curious to how it went. He had an idea but there was nothing like seeing it in action to learn exactly what went on. He watched as Joey's eyes lit up. He watched as the pup hastily reached into his pocket and drew out a one-dollar bill. In his excitement, he managed to drop the dollar-bill, pick it up and bang his head on the nightstand. Seto had to contain some worry. If the pup was this anxious about it, he must be seriously addicted.

"Are you going to watch?"

Seto was snapped out of his thoughts by a timid voice.

"What?"

"I asked, are you going to watch…"

Kaiba's answer was one word.

"Yes."

Joey nodded his head and sulkily went back to his work. He rolled up the dollar-bill and put it in his right nostril. He put the tube at the end of the first line and sniffed, dragging the paper up the line. He leaned his head back and sniffed. He did the same for the second, third and fourth. He leaned back on the bed and moaned. Kaiba was fascinated by it.

"Is it really that good?"

Joey looked over to Kaiba sitting next to him and smiled.

"Does it look like it is?"

Kaiba just smirked.

"Looks like heaven."

Joey laughed.

"They say heaven is white."

Kaiba chuckled.

Joey went back to do the other lines and Kaiba watched intensely. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by such an act. He just was. Joey continued to do the fifth and sixth. He was about the do the seventh when suddenly, the paper was taken out of his hand. He thought he had dropped it until he saw it in Kaiba's hand.

"Kaiba, give it-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kaiba lean forward and put the dollar-bill to his right nostril and snort up the last line of coke. Joey's eyes were as wide as a sand-dollar. Kaiba leaned his head back and sniffed, just as Joey had done.

"Kaiba, what the hell…"

Kaiba just looked over at him and grinned.

They sat in stunned silence for a couple of minutes before Kaiba moaned.

"You're right… Feels like heaven."

Joey just blinked in amazement. He couldn't believe that Kaiba had done it. Mr. Perfect-money-bags and just snorted cocaine. Suddenly, Kaiba gagged.

"Uck! Is it supposed to taste that bad!"

Joey nodded.

"Mucus runs down the back of your throat. You're supposed to have a drink with you."

Kaiba nodded.

"Kaiba… Why did you do it?"

Kaiba looked over.

"Do what?"

Joey pointed to the bag of coke.

"I wanted to see how it felt. You looked like you were having a good time, and I wanted to see what you were feeling. Are you angry with me for doing it?"

Joey shook his head.

"I'm just shocked, that's all. You did the same thing you came here to help me with."

Kaiba turned his head in shame.

"I know…"

**Hannah:** "That was it. You didn't expect Kaiba to do that did you? Nope, you didn't! See you next time!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hannah:** "Hey you guys! Quick update yeah? I'm getting better. I guess I have just really been in the mood to write lately, also probably because I have internet now! Lol! That could be a factor. Anyhoo… Here's the next chapter. Bakura baby?"

**Bakura:** "If Hannah owned Yu-gi-oh, she would have bought herself a thousand Pharaoh blow-up dolls and punched them all in the face and called them fags…"

**Hannah:** "No sweetheart, that's just you." Smiles angelically.

**Bakura:** "Stupid Pharaoh…" Takes a Pharaoh plushy and flushes is down the toilet.

**Hannah:**

Chapter Nineteen:

Seto Kaiba was currently sitting in front of his laptop with the bag of cocaine on his desk. He was intently staring at it. Sure, it was wonderful feeling, but Kaiba couldn't imagine his life revolving around it. Kaiba knew that he shouldn't have tried it. But he just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Why Joey did it.

He sighed. We all had our little escapes. Mokuba's was video games. Yugi's was duel monsters. Joey's was cocaine. And Kaiba's used to be dual monsters until… Until he found something better. His dirty little secret. The one that nobody knew about; not even Mokuba, who knew most everything about him. Seto pulled up his sleeve and stared at his pale arm. It was covered in scars. Some were crisscrossing at jagged angles, while others were precisely lined up. Seto sighed and pulled his sleeve back down. People always wondered why he always wore long black sleeve shirts and heavy trench coats. To hide his secret. Seto couldn't really get on to Joey about doing cocaine when he was hacking his arms up… But Seto hadn't done it in about a month and a half and he was proud of it. Sure, he felt the strong urge to harm himself sometimes but he had just bit his lip really hard instead. Sometimes, so hard it bled. But people didn't notice that. Marred arms on the other hand, were very noticeable.

It was about lunch time now and Joey and still not come out of his room. After Seto had snorted the line, it became uncomfortable between them and Seto had left, only to feel uncomfortable in his study. He was worried. What if something had happened to Joey? What if he had overdosed? He didn't know, and things Seto Kaiba didn't know, worried him. So, after sitting in his study, worrying for a couple of hours, he got up and went to the kitchen to make some more coffee and to worry there. After worrying there, he decided that all this worrying was giving him a headache so he took about 5 pills of Advil. Then he worried that he might have taken too much. He then worried that he might be worrying too much and might need to think about getting a shrink. Then he worried about the worrying that would cause and worried some more. Finally he realized that he was going through all this worrying and all he had to do was to go and check up on Joey. He made up his mind and climbed the winding staircase, trying to contain his worry.

'_There we go again…'_

Kaiba slowly creaked the door open and peered inside. He found Joey saying on the bed with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Seto knocked on the door. Joey lifted his head to look at the CEO. He laid his head back down.

"What do you want Seto…" Joey asked in a mild voice.

Kaiba closed the door to give them some privacy.

"To talk…"

Joey motioned for him to sit on the bed. Kaiba obeyed. Joey looked at him expectantly. When he didn't receive an answer he asked:

"What do you want to talk about?"

Kaiba sighed. Now that he knew that Joey was ok, he didn't really know what to say… Casual conversation looked good.

"How are you feeling?"

Joey shrugged.

"I've felt better. My high is gone and I'm kind of bored. You?"

Kaiba imitated Joey and shrugged.

"I've felt better as well… I've had my nurse order some bruise salve. It should be here tomorrow. I also need to look at those cuts and scratches and re-bandage them."

Joey looked mildly shocked.

"They're bandaged?"

Kaiba nodded.

"I hadn't noticed. When did you bandage them?"

"I just bandaged your back. I did it while you were asleep the other day. But they probably need to be rewrapped."

Joey nodded.

"Will you let me do that now?"

Joey paused, like he was thinking about it, then nodded again. Seto went to get the gauze from the cabinet in the bathroom. He always had a bunch handy if he cut his arms too deep. Seto grabbed a role and sat back on the bed. Joey carefully removed the silk shirt and pajama bottoms that Seto and lent him. Kaiba inwardly cringed. He had seen Joey's beat-up body before, but it never failed to amaze him how exactly "beat-up" he was. Joey blushed as he felt Seto's eyes on him. He knew he looked pretty bad, but when Seto stared, it just made it worse. Joey cleared his throat and Kaiba snapped out of his trance. Kaiba started to peel the blood-covered gauze from Joey's thin frame. Joey winced. Seto felt bad, but he had to do this or else the cuts might get infected.

"I'm sorry… It will probably sting a bit. The new gauze I'm about to put on has disinfectant on it."

Joey just nodded. Seto finished pulling the last piece of bloody gauze off and tossed it into the pile of bandages on the floor. He looked at the healing cuts. They were pretty red and swollen, some probably infected. He gingerly ran his finger lightly over one large one that ran across his entire back. It was deep and raised and bright red.

"Where did this one come from Joey?" He asked tenderly.

Joey sighed and clenched his fists, deciding whether or not to tell Kaiba. But he did know so much already, and he was just trying to help. He whispered it so softly, Seto had to ask him to repeat it.

"A whip."

Joey turned his head away and Kaiba knew that was the all he was going to get, which was enough. The fact that Joey had told him made Kaiba want to jump for Joy. Seto sighed… At least he was getting somewhere…


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Hannah:** "Hey you guys, a little more angst in this chapter, so I'm just warning you. Bakura?"

**Bakura:** "If Hannah owned Yu-gi-oh, Richard Harris would still be alive." (God bless his eternal soul… The one and only Dumbledore…)

Chapter Twenty:

After Joey's little confession, Seto continued to rewrap the gauze on Joey's back. When he was finished, he proceeded to check Joey for any other injury that might need immediate attention. He looked at Joey's stomach, which was covered in bruises, but seemed to be manageable for now. He scanned his head which, other than the scab where the shard of glass had been, was healing nicely. He checked Joey's legs which had a lot of bruises on his inner thighs. Seto knew what from, but didn't want to think about that right now. He checked Joey's arms which had a lot of curious scarring on them. He was about to ask Joey what those were from when he saw Joey's eyes. They were crying. Seto felt a horrible wave of sadness pity and gathered Joey in his arms. Joey was ashamed. Seto knew what that felt like.

Seto pulled Joey's chin up to look in his eyes and wiped the salty droplets away. His eyes immediately fell to Joey's pink lips and he shuddered slightly. Seto looked back to Joey's eyes to find them closed. Seto couldn't help himself. This beautiful boy was in his arms, trusting him with lush pink lips, could you resist that? He leaned down and captured Joey's lips in a tender kiss. Joey moaned as Seto asked for entrance. Entrance was granted and Seto gently slid his tongue in to taste the moist cavern. The soft taste of honeyed apples invaded Seto's mouth. Seto moaned. Joey was, in words, perfect. Absolute perfection.

The kiss became more heated and Seto softly ran his hands down Joey's bare chest. Joey moaned again. He didn't know it, but his moans were driving Seto wild. Seto feathered his fingers down Joey's arms. Seto stopped kissing him as his fingers fell upon a deep lettered scar. He looked down and saw the words: F's Whore. Seto suddenly became enraged. He disgustedly pushed Joey back. Joey looked up questionably. Seto pointed down to Joey's arm.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe you!"

Joey looked hurt, but Seto went on.

"Here I am kissing you and you're fucking someone else! You are a little whore, so who's whore are you huh? You disgust me!"

Tears started making their way down Joey's face, once again. He started mumbling.

"You're right. I am a little whore. A good-for-nothing slut. I am sorry I have wasted your time. Please except my apology. I will leave you and Mokuba alone. I am very very sorry to have invaded on your privacy. Please forgive me. I will leave now."

Seto now felt bad. He didn't want Joey to leave. He was just very jealous.

"Joey, wait… I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"No Seto… Your right… How could I have expected for someone as perfect and beautiful as you to love some one as hideous and tainted as me. Thank-you so much for what you have done… Goodbye Seto Kaiba."

And with that, Joey walked out the door. And just like that, Seto was alone once again. His pup was gone and it was his fault.

"God-damn it!"

Seto put his head in his hands and for the first time in ten years, Seto cried.

**Hannah:** "Sorry the chapter was so short, but I had to end it right here. You will understand next chapter. Love you guys! And remember, R&R please!"


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Hannah:** "Hey you guys, sorry it's been so long… Drops head in shame. But here it is and it's a little bit longer than the ones lately. Bakura?"

**Bakura: **"If Hannah owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be real and in her bedroom right now giving her the time of her life.

**Hannah: **"Enjoy… Well, as best as you can with an angst story."

Chapter Twenty-one:

-Joey made his way home gloomily. He hated himself for making Seto angry. He knew he couldn't stay there forever, but he had gotten his hopes up. He loved Seto and he thought that the love was returned, but how could someone love him. He didn't even love himself…

Joey reached the apartment building and found himself shaking. He hadn't been home in quite a while and if he knew is dad, he would get a really bad beating for it. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the shabby apartment. He found himself face to face with a very angry, very drunk father. Joey whimpered slightly in fear and kept his eyes downcast. He felt a slap on the face.

"You good-for-nothing boy! Here I am, giving you a home and food and a bed to sleep in and you don't appreciate my efforts one bit! Oh boy, you are going to get such a beating tonight no one will recognize you in the morning."

Joey was pushed down to the ground. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. Seto hated him. No one loved him. He didn't care if he just died. No one would miss him anyways… He felt the punching and the kicking and the dirty, scratchy hands roaming all over his tainted skin. Felt the clothes being ripped off. Felt the cold air hit his skin. Felt the rape… and he didn't care.

-Seto felt horrible. He felt like a no-good, downright bastard. He thought about just trying to forget and let Joey live his life, as fucked-up as it was. But found that he couldn't get those honey-golden eyes out of his mind. He was going to make things right Goddamn it! Seto grabbed his white trench coat and started walking to Joey's house.

After about fifteen minutes of walking as fast as his feet and long legs could carry him, he reached the destination. He was standing in front of Joey's door. He was about to knock when he heard a strange noise inside. He carefully and slowly opened the door and snuck in. He saw two figures in the living room and crouched down behind the couch to watch what was going on. He almost threw up.

Joey was being brutally pounded into by a man. Joey was just lying there, silently crying. His beautiful honeyed eyes looked dead. The man suddenly grunted and thrust into Joey one last time. The man got up, zipped his pants back up, and turned to Joey.

"Look how pathetic you are. That stupid CEO won't want your filthy self now."

Then, the man crouched down and grabbed Joey's shirt, pulling him close to the man's face.

"You are nothing. You here me boy! NOTHING! No one loves you. No one can love a whore…"

Then the man released Joey and Joey's head hit the floor with a thud, his eyes still dead with tears streaming down the bruised cheek. The man started to walk away, but turned back once and smiled cruelly.

"We'll do this again later on tonight son… Your dad is finished for now. After all, your father's little whore."

Seto gasped. The words carved into Joey's arm. F's Whore. The F stood for father. Seto had an intensive wave of guilt wash over him. When Seto had made sure that Joey's father had gone he ran over to Joey. Joey's eyes widened as they saw Seto's face. He started crying uncontrollably.

"Seto… What are you d-doing here? I didn't want you to s-see me like th-this. Don't look at me!"

Joey tried to cover himself.

"I'm so ashamed…"

Seto reached out and held Joey in his arms. He stroked his hair and tried to comfort him.

"Joey… I'm so sorry about earlier today. I… I was just so jealous because I thought you had a boyfriend. I didn't know… I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Seto… I love you…"

Suddenly, Joey coughed and blood spilled out onto Seto's shirt. Seto wiped the blood off Joey's lip.

"You need to go to a hospital. You are very hurt."

Joey nodded once before passing out. Seto put Joey down and walked the way his father had gone. Seto opened the door and Joey's father swung around.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Seto walked over to the man and towered over him. Seto let out a menacing growl as he looked at the man in disgust.

"How dare you taint the innocent with your disgusting ways you dog! If you ever come near Joey again, I will kill your sick ass myself! You got that?"

Then, Seto punched the man in the face, knocking him out cold. Seto grabbed his cell-phone and called the police. Seto spit on the man before rushing back to the limo and taking Joey home.

**Hannah:** "How did you like it? I have one two more chapters before this story is finished. I can't believe it's almost done… See you next time!"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Hannah:** "See, wasn't that a quick update? Anyways, my depression is increasing as each chapter is getting closer to the end of the fic. Just two more chapters… Sniffle… My baby… Anyways, Bakura?"

**Bakura: **"If Hannah owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Osama bin Laden would be married Britney Spears.

**Hannah: **blink blink

Chapter Twenty-two

-Seto had been pacing for a whole hour and he still didn't know how Joey was doing. He had rushed Joey home and called the family doctor, who, of coarse, was the one of the best doctors in the country. Seto had wanted to stay in the room with Joey, but the stupid doctor had kicked him out. Seto was just cursing to himself, when he looked up to see the coming out of Joey's room. Seto practically tripped over his feet rushing over to the doctor. They both just stood there for a minute before Seto practically yelled at him.

"WELL?!!!"

The doctor told him he had the results. He looked sadly up at Seto.

"Mr. Wheeler has three broken ribs, a punctured kidney, a collapsed lung, a broken arm, cracked spine, and a serious lack of blood. He also has a lot in ripped anal tissue and scarring. He is in critical condition right now. And Mr. Kaiba… I am sorry to say that the young boy might not last the night."

Kaiba sighed and slumped down in the chair, head in his hands.

-Three hours after the doctor had left, Seto was still sitting in the chair, soaking in his remorse. He finally got up and walked to Joey's room. He felt a tear drip down his cheek as the saw Joey broken, bloody, and hooked up to as many tubes as there are people. Seto sat down next to the sleeping boy and pushed the blonde hair out of Joey's eyes.

"Joey… Please survive… Please. I love you too."

Seto laid his head on Joey's chest and cried himself to sleep, his heart waiting for the questionable answer soon to come when Apollo drives his flaming chariot across the sky, bringing the truths into the new day.

-When Seto woke the next morning, he felt someone stroking his hair and humming. Seto shot straight up and found himself looking into soft, honey eyes. Seto flung himself at Joey.

"Your ok! I was so worried! The doctor said that you might not last the-"

Seto was silenced as Joey's finger pressed to his lips.

"It's ok Seto… I'll be ok. Did you sit here with me all night?"

Seto nodded.

"I had to make sure you'd be ok. I am so sorry Joey! I feel so horrible… I didn't trust you and-"

"It's ok Seto. I forgive you."

Seto grinned and held Joey to him. They sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company until Seto heard a mysterious and loud grumble. Seto looked at Joey to find him blushing.

"I haven't had anything to eat in four days…"

Seto nearly smacked himself.

"I will make you anything! Anything your heart desires."

Then, before Joey could answer, Seto sped off to the kitchens. Fifteen minutes later, he came back holding a tray with a plate of pancakes, bacon, toast, and orange slices, a mug of hot chocolate, and a vase with flowers in it. Joey smiled at the beautiful arrangement of food. Seto set the tray on Joey's lap. Joey gave Seto a big smile before chomping down the food.

After he was done eating, Seto and Joey laid there together. They talked about everything; Joey's childhood, Seto's childhood, Joey's sister, Seto's brother. When the topic of Seto's father came up, he began scratching unconsciously on his wrist. Joey frowned and pulled Seto's hand away. Seto then realized what he had been doing and cursed to himself. Joey looked confused. Seto sighed and decided he would tell Joey. He had never told anyone before, not even Mokuba. Seto took off his white company trench coat uncuffed his metal wristbands. He rolled up his sleeves and shoved his arm in front of Joey. Joey's eyes widened as he stared at hundreds of scars littering Seto's arm and wrist. He tentatively reached out and ran his hand over Seto's arm. He felt each bump, reach raise. He picked up Seto's arm and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Seto looked at Joey amazed. He expected a reaction more along the lines of Joey being disgusted and leaving him… Not this… Joey saw Seto's confusion and rolled up his own sleeve. Seto eyes ran over a scarred arm. Just like his… Seto looked up at Joey and he nodded. Joey did it too… He wasn't alone. Joey smiled and pulled Seto towards him.

They lay like that for hours just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, the door swung open and Mokuba dashed in. He jumped next to Joey on the bed. Joey ruffled Mokuba's hair and they all laughed. They all had a long ways to go… But Seto wanted Joey in his life forever. Joey and Mokuba were the only ones that he wanted. And they would be together… Forever…

**Hannah:** That was the second to last chapter. Just one more and I'm done… See you one more time!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Hannah:** "This is the last chapter… Sniffle Sniffle… I feel so lost, so alone! I DON'T WANT TO END MY STORY! MY PRECIOUS BABY! But alas… I must… Prepare yourself ladies and gentleman… This is the last chapter and a lemon at that! So all you ladies or gay men who have been reading the whole story just for the lemon… HERE IT IS!!! Enjoy…"

**Bakura:** "Finally! They finally get it on! God! I have been waiting for this chapter FOREVER! Anyways… Hannah doesn't own Yu-gi-oh… I OWN YU-GI-OH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Chapter Twenty-three

It had been three months since Seto took Joey to his room and started the healing process. It had been three months since their confessions of love. And now, three months later, Joey was physically healed. They were both very nervous because they had planned to make love for the first time tonight.

Seto led Joey up to the bedroom and closed and locked the door. They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to… We could wait a little bit longer…"

Joey shook his head and came over to Seto and took his hands in his own.

"No… I have been wanting to do this for a while. I am not going to back out now. I love you and I want to prove that to you tonight."

Seto grinned and swooped Joey up into his arms. Joey yelped. Seto laid him gently on the bed whispered in his ear.

"I love you Joey… Now watch and enjoy."

Seto slowly started unbuttoning his blue silk shirt. Joey was drooling as inch by excruciating inch of soft pale skin was revealed before his wandering eyes. Seto dropped the piece of cloth on the floor. Joey's eyes scanned his chest from shoulders, all the way down to the line of faint hair that made it's way down to the waistband of the too-tight-for-Joey's-taste pants and dropped down below the beltline. Joey's mouth was watering. Seto unbuckled his pants and peeled the too-tight-pants off.

There he was… Seto standing in just black silk boxers in front of a very excited Joey. Seto stalked towards Joey with a seductive look on his very fine features. Joey was just as excited as Seto was, and he could tell because Seto had a nice big tent in the front of his pants. Joey licked his lips and laid himself down on the bed wantonly. Joey grinned inside as he saw Seto pause for a second and run his eyes over Joey's body. Seto regained his composure and started taking off Joey's shirt and pants. Once Joey was as naked as Seto was, Seto lay down on Joey and whispered in his ear while he stoked Joey's already hard nipples.

"Puppy… Your master is going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. You are going to be begging me to stop, but I won't because I know how badly you want this. I want to ravish that hot body and tight little ass of yours. I am going to make love to you. I am going to show you how much I love you and how much I want you."

As Seto said this, Joey trembled in anticipation at Seto's hot, promising words. Seto started nibbling at Joey's ear and made his way down Joey's body, leaving hot wet trails. He took a nipple into his mouth and gently bit the hard bud. Joey moaned at the sensation. Seto grabbed the bottle of scented oil off the nightstand and put a little on his fingers. He looked up at Joey.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable. If it hurts, just tell me to stop. I want this experience to be pleasurable for you."

Joey nodded and Seto lifted Joey's leg. He gently pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle. He looked up at Joey to see if he was ok. Joey's eyes were shut tight. He got worried.

"Are you ok?"

Joey opened his eyes.

"It hurts a little bit, but it's just mostly uncomfortable."

Seto nodded. He let his finger stay there a bit, letting Joey get used to the feeling. After a couple of minutes, he stung another lubed finger in. At this, Joey groaned.

"Does it hurt?"

Joey nodded.

"It will hurt at first, but if you relax, I promise it will get a lot better."

Joey nodded again and tried to relax the muscles. After another couple of minutes, Seto put in the third finger. Tears were leaking out of Joey's shut eyes. Seto felt his heart pang. He didn't like seeing his love hurt.

"Should I stop?"

Joey shook his head.

"I want this, and I trust you…"

Seto nodded and scissored his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscle, before pulling his fingers out. Joey gasped at the intrusion was gone. Seto put oil on his cock before putting it at Joey's entrance. He bent his head down and gave Joey a kiss before locking eyes with him. They stared into each other's eyes as Seto slowly pushed in. He moaned at the velvet heat. He had to control himself from shoving all the way in. He had to take it slow; for Joey. He gently pushed in until he was at the hilt. Joey's eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"Are you ok, you want me to pull out?" Seto asked heavily from the strain of controlling himself.

"No. Star moving a little."

Seto complied and slowly started to create a rhythm. Joey gasped out of Seto hit something.

"Oh God! Do that again!"

Seto aimed his thrusts to hit that spot every time. Joey moaned and started to meat Seto's thrusts.

"Seto… So good… Faster."

Seto, once again, complied. He started moaning himself at he friction of tight heat against his swollen cock. He leaned down next to Joey's ear, never breaking the quick rhythm.

"You like this do you? You-" Moan "Like me fucking you hard like this…"

Joey moaned at Seto's words.

"Yes… God yes… Your voice… Fuck…"

Seto fucked Joey harder and even faster. Joey's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"I think- oh God! I think I'm going to come!"

Seto reached down to Joey's leaking cock and fisted in time with his thrusts. With a cry of Seto's name, Joey came. Feeling Joey's muscles tighten around him and feeling Joey's cum splash onto his chest made Seto see stars and come as well.

They slumped on the bed, totally drained and sated. Seto got off Joey and pulled him against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Joey sighed contentedly.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced. Is it always that good?"

Seto chuckled.

"Sometimes even better…"

Joey turned over and looked into Seto's eyes.

"I love you…"

Seto gave him one of those rare smiles.

"I love you too puppy…"

They fell asleep, both smiling, as they held each other tight, never letting go.

Mokuba smiled to himself in his bed before joining them in their dreams.

THE END

**Hannah: **Crying uncontrollably "It's done… It's finished… It's the end. I hoped it was as good as you imagined… I hope you liked it… If you like my work, then you can also read the other story I'm working on called "Something Not So Predictable". I love you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XOXOXOXOXO. You all get one thousand meat buns and cookies!!! GOOD BYE!!!"


End file.
